Perayaan Ulang Tahun
by rasyalleva
Summary: Hari ini aku ulang tahun. Ambil sepotong dan makanlah. #SariRoti #Korolympic


**Perayaan Ulang Tahun**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Assassination Classroom © Yusei Matsui.   
Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk meramaikan event Sari Roti dari Kunugigaoka Author Academy.

* * *

Nakamura Rio bertambah usianya pada 24 Agustus, atau tepatnya hari ini, dan tidak ada yang mengingatnya. Rio menopang dagunya, diliriknya satu per satu teman sekelas tahun pertamanya di SMA ini. Tidak ada yang ia benar-benar kenal, tidak ada yang benar-benar mengenalnya, dan toh ia tidak sebutuh itu pada apa yang namanya suatu hubungan persahabatan. Persahabatan bukanlah ikatan yang bisa dibangun dengan sekali tepukan tangan, 'kan?

"Nakamura-san."

"Ya?" Rio menjawab, namun tak mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya masih menunduk menatap layar ponsel, ia sedang menyegarkan ulang pesan masuk di alamat surelnya. Serius, tidak ada yang mengiriminya selamat ulang tahun? Sama sekali? Ini bagian dari kejutan atau apa?

"Kamu enggak pulang?" itu suara teman sekelasnya, basa-basi, seperti biasa.

"Duluan saja," balas Rio dengan cuek, dan begitu ia menengadah, seorang yang mengajaknya bicara tadi sudah menghilang. Benar saja. Rio memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam rok saku seragam, mengenakan ransel, dan beranjak. Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli. Masa SMA lebih menyulitkan daripada apa yang ia kira. Kalau tahu begini, rasanya ia tidak mau lulus saja.

Tidak ada satu pun _email_ masuk. Semuanya sudah lupa, ya. Yah, Rio juga tidak heran, sih. Ia berani yakin bahwa sebelum dirinya juga ada anak 3-E yang ulang tahun, tetapi ia sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa dan kapan tepatnya. Ia sendiri juga belum mengucapkan ulang tahun kepada siapa pun sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Anggaplah ini karma.

Karma. Hei, kalau dipikir-pikir, bukannya semuanya mengucapkan ulang tahun pada sang merah menyebalkan itu? Bertepatan dengan Natal, 'kan? Jadi, mereka semua merayakan Natal _sekaligus_ mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Termasuk dia—meskipun tidak rela. Dan Akabane Karma tidak melakukan balas budi dengan bertindak sama pada teman-temannya yang ulang tahun!

Rio menghela napas. Benar-benar tak tertolong, huh.

Hari ini, ia ulang tahun.

Semuanya ke mana? Lupa, ya?

* * *

Dalam perjalanannya bertolak dari gedung sekolah ke rumahnya, Rio melewati rute yang tidak biasa. Sengaja ia memilih jalur terpanjang, yang akan membuatnya melalui toko roti dan taman kota.

Toko roti itu besar sekali, dengan kue-kue berjejeran rapi di dalamnya. Ia menelan ludah, memasukinya, melihat-lihat kue ulang tahun penuh hiasan dan buah ceri di atasnya. Rio bukanlah gadis yang suka makanan manis, tetapi ini, kan, hari ulang tahunnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya. Hari ulang tahun identik dengan gula-gula, jadi ia tak peduli, ia toh akan membeli satu dan makan sampai kenyang sendirian biarpun hatinya merana!

Rio mengambil kue paling besar, meminta pada karyawan toko agar langsung dipotong saja simetris, membeli satu set beserta piring-piring kertas dan garpu plastik, lalu keluar.

Langkahnya bedebum. Rio berharap bahwa kecepatan langkahnya ini akan membuat angin membawa air matanya hingga mengering sebelum sempat menetes. Bukannya ia mau menangis juga, sih! Mau hari ulang tahunnya atau tidak, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur membuat agenda keuangan dan di sana tercantum bahwa uangnya akan habis sekian untuk _lain-lain_ pada 24 Agustus, jadi apa boleh buat!

* * *

Rio kini melewati taman. Penuh dengan anak-anak tertawa, para remaja yang lelaki sibuk bermain basket di satu-satunya lapangan yang ada di sana, para remaja yang gadis-gadis bersenda gurau di bangku taman sambil membawa tas belanjaan mereka. Rio memandang sekilas, nanar. Tak ada yang ia kenal.

Tidak mungkin ia bisa bertemu teman lamanya. Mereka semua pasti sibuk. Menikmati masa-masa sebagai anak SMA, berbeda dengan dirinya. Sungguh menyebalkan mempunyai tipe sebagai karakter yang dibenci pada pandangan pertama seperti ini.

Ponselnya bergetar, membuat darah di sekujur tubuhnya seolah berhenti.

Ada _email_ masuk, _email_!

Rio merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel secepat cahaya. Ada pesan masuk! Astaga, astaga, astaga—

 _Happy Birthday, Nakamura Rio-san!  
We hope you have the kind of birthday that's worth telling about. Have a nice day!  
The message was sent to you because you registered with us. If you no longer want to receive these emails, you can unsubscribe by cl—_

—Rio ingin berkata kasar.

Kasar.

Pandangannya mengabur terhalang air mata, rasanya layar ponsel bisa retak karena terserang laser imajiner darinya. Cukup, cukup, cukup, hah bahkan pesan masuk otomatis dari suatu situs pun terlambat masuk ke alamat surelnya! Sebelah tangan Rio yang menggenggam ponsel ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, masa bodoh dengan semuanya, ponsel ini menariknya ke dasar jurang setelah membuatnya terbang di angkasa, ia akan melemparkannya jauh-jauh, selanjutnya ia tak akan melihat ponsel ini lagi, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya—

"Tolong hentikan itu."

"…"

"Ponsel yang kamu lempar akan kena saya nanti."

"…"

"Saya di depan kamu."

Rio mengerjap, dua kali, bersamaan dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk yang menetes, pandangannya jadi jelas, dan baru disadari bahwa ada seseorang di hadapannya. Persis. Hanya berjarak setengah meter. Pemuda dengan tinggi sepantaran, kulit pucat, rambut berwarna biru langit, sorot mata datar, astaga, astaga, astaga, Hantu Taman!

"HIYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Seorang pemuda berkulit hitam dengan rambut biru tua tertawa keras-keras. "Tetsu, kamu merusak adegan drama gadis puber yang habis putus."

Rio melotot. 'Habis putus' _what the hell_? "Aku bukannya habis putus. Aku cuma kesal tiba-tiba karena habis baca _email_ masuk," ia menjawab dengan datar. Astaga, para lelaki yang sibuk bermain basket di lapangan yang tadi hanya sekilas dilihatnya—sekarang ia berada di antara mereka. Bukannya ia takut atau apa, sih. Akan ia buktikan soal kemampuan menyerang dan bertahan Nakamura Rio kalau mereka, pemuda berambut pelangi ini, berani aneh-aneh.

"Ya, _email_ masuk berisi kalimat putus," ada balasan, masih dari pemuda yang sama, menimpali. Karena Rio memutuskan untuk tidak membalas lagi (menujukkan bukti dengan memperlihatkan pesannya pun percuma, lebih baik ia dikira menangis habis diputus daripada menangis karena tidak mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun), pemuda itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Jadi … tingkat berapa kau?"

"Tingkat satu."

"Kuliah? SMA?"

"SMA." Ia mengernyit. Seberapa tua wajahnya?

"Heh," pemuda berbadan besar, rambutnya lumayan panjang, berwarna ungu mencolok, memakan _snack_ di tangan sebelum menyambung lagi, "hanya setingkat di bawah kami."

Yang benar saja. Pemuda ini sepertinya bertahun-tahun tidak naik tingkat. Badannya tinggi dan besar sekali, tidak pantas kalau masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Satu suara berdeham, membuatnya menoleh. Pemuda berambut merah menyala, mengingatkannya pada Karma, namun jelas yang satu ini terlihat mempunyai latar belakang kehidupan elit nan mewah. "Tidak sopan kalau Kuroko sudah memperkenalkannya pada kita, namun kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Ada yang mau memulai?"

Rio mengerutkan kening lagi. Pemuda merah ini, dia siapa, sih? Pendek. Kayaknya kebalikan dengan si besar, dia waktu SD atau SMP pasti mengambil jalur akselerasi, deh. Yakin bocah ini sudah duduk di bangku SMA?

"Aku dulu saja, sepertinya," ia menyambung lagi. Memiringkan kepalanya, untuk merilekskan leher. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Midorima Shintarou," pemuda berambut hijau yang belum mengatakan apa-apa sejak tadi, ia satu-satunya yang memegang lampu belajar (buat apa coba?) dan memakai kacamata.

"Kise Ryouta! Itu pun kalau kamu belum pernah dengar," ada satu lagi yang belum berbicara sama sekali, seseorang dengan rambut kuning sama sepertinya, namun jelas lebih menyala, bukti bahwa pemuda ini dibesarkan di lingkungan yang sempurna (sama seperti si merah tadi, atau apa jangan-jangan ini lingkaran anak orang kaya?) matanya menyilaukan, lebih terang dari masa depannya. Dan omong-omong, apa maksudnya 'kalau kamu belum pernah dengar'? Memangnya idola apa? Ini kali pertama Rio melihat wajahnya.

" _Yo, sup_ ," si pemuda berkulit hitam ini mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membentuk gerakan hormat hanya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya— _nggak_ jelas pokoknya. "Aomine Daiki."

"Murasakibara Atsushi," pemuda berambut ungu dengan sorot mata malas itu menyahut, ia mengatakannya dengan nada seperti seseorang yang menahan diri untuk tidak menguap.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," terakhir, pemuda di samping yang membuatnya jantungan tadi, memperkenalkan diri. Badannya membungkuk meskipun hanya beberapa derajat, tetapi tetap saja, ia membungkuk. Rio canggung tiba-tiba, ia ingin membalas, namun pemuda itu sudah kembali pada posisi semula. "Silakan panggil marga saja."

Rio menggaruk kepalanya. "Nakamura Rio."

"Nakamura-san, kalau begitu?" Kuroko memastikan.

"Begitulah."

Rio mengangkat bahunya. Hari ulang tahun macam apa ini.

Rasanya ia terjebak dalam lingkaran orang-orang aneh.

* * *

Mereka kini duduk melingkar. Kata mereka, sebenarnya tujuan mereka ke taman adalah untuk bermain basket, tetapi mereka kini sedang mencuri waktu beberapa menit untuk beristirahat dengan mengobrol, jadi silakan kalau Rio mau ikut serta.

Jadilah ia bergabung. Dan tak perlulah Rio berpikir apa kira-kira kalimat yang pantas sebagai awal percakapan, karena tak ada lima detik, satu suara memecah keheningan.

"Hei, hei, semua! Aku dapat lagi!"

"Jangan coba-coba, Kise-kun," belum apa-apa, Kuroko sudah memberi peringatan. Padahal untuk kali pertama di hari ini, inilah panggilan yang membuat Rio langsung angkat kepala tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Ayam apa yang paling besar?"

Astaga, ini tebak-tebakan?

"Ayam jantan?"

Sudah itu, diladeni pula!

"Salah!"

"Ayam betina, kalau begitu," Aomine yang tadi menebak kali pertama, dan sepertinya hanya ia yang tertarik dengan tebak-tebakan semacam ini. Para anggota lainnya menganggap si kuning itu hanyalah angin. Oh, mungkin terlalu baik kalau angin—sepertinya daun kering.

"Salah juga, Aominecchi!" si kuning itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Eh, Nakamuracchi tahu jawabannya?"

Rio mengerutkan kening. Panggilan macam apa itu?

"Kise, kamu tidak sopan memanggil itu pada orang yang baru kautemui," ada sela dari si merah—oh, benar juga, namanya Akashi—hanya mengomentari hal itu tanpa membahas soal tebakan yang tadi dilontarkan.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menggeleng saja.

"Ayam semesta!"

Krik krik krik.

Semua mengerang. Aomine mengambil bola basket dan melemparkan tepat di perut. Botol minum kosong mendarat di wajah dari Kuroko. Jitakan di dahi, tiga kali dari Akashi untuk mewakili sisa anggota yang tak sempat memberikan hukuman fisik atas teka-teki receh yang diberikan.

Rio tersenyum diam-diam.

* * *

"Dewa apa yang kesepian?"

"Enggak tahu!" Aomine menyerah kesal.

"Bodoh amat," Murasakibara menambahkan.

"Cliodhna?" Kuroko menebak.

"Kuroko," Akashi mengerutkan kening. "Sejak kapan kamu tahu dewa-dewi mitologi Irlandia?"

Midorima mendelik. "Demi apa, Kuroko, kamu menjawab teka-teki sereceh itu dengan jawaban serius?"

"Nakamuracchi tahu jawabannya?" seperti yang sebelumnya, Kise tidak mempedulikan konversasi yang terjalin di antara teman-temannya. Si kuning itu menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

Rio menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli.

"Dewakto sendiri."

"…"

"Krik."

"Garing."

"Mati sana."

"Matiin gih."

Dan tiba-tiba Rio tertawa.

Semua menoleh, kaget, lalu saling pandang. Berbagi senyum keberhasilan.

* * *

Kise menyelonjorkan kakinya. "Sudahlah, aku enggak punya ide lagi untuk teka-teki. Semuanya sudah kuberikan. Nanti kalau aku tahu, aku bilang."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Kise."

Rio memindahkan tas berisi kue yang semula ia letakkan di balik punggungnya. Belum sempat ada yang bertanya, ia mengeluarkan isinya—kue ulang tahun, dan piring-piring kertas beserta garpu plastiknya. "Enggak ada lilin," ia mengatakannya lebih pada dirinya sendiri, nyengir.

"Apa ini, Nakamura-san?" Kuroko yang berani bertanya.

Satu-satunya gadis di lingkaran itu menengadah. Lalu mengulum senyum. "Hari ini aku ulang tahun."

"… Oh?"

Tak ada lagi yang bersuara.

"Tadi aku menangis dan mau melemparkan ponsel karena enggak ada satu pun yang mengucapkannya," kebiasaannya ketika gugup, Rio menggosok bagian bawah hidungnya. Hei, tidak biasanya ia gugup—sudah lama sekali rasanya.

"Oh, alamat surelmu apa, Nakamura?" Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dan dalam satu gerakan, semua anggota yang lain melakukan hal yang sama.

Bola mata Rio melebar. "Hei, itu tadi aku cuma omong biasa, aku enggak bermaksud kode-"

"Kita cuma mau minta alamat surel," potong Akashi, masih dengan nada kasual yang biasa.

Rio merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Ia menyebutkan alamat surelnya, yang dengan segera diketik oleh mereka semua. Lama setelah itu tak ada suara, hanya ada bunyi ketikan mengganggu dari ponsel Kise karena ia mengatur mode _sound,_ tetapi kembali hening lagi setelah direbut oleh Aomine dan disetel mode _silent_ dengan paksa.

"Sudah," komando Akashi.

"Sudah juga, Nakamura-san," Kuroko menyahut.

"Sudah." Midorima melanjutkan, diikuti anggukan Murasakibara.

"Sudah," Aomine dan Kise menjawab bersamaan, tepat ketika Rio merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar enam kali. Dengan kikuk ia menyalakan ponselnya untuk mengecek. Ada enam pesan masuk.

Klik.

 _Selamat ulang tahun. Akashi Seijuurou._

Klik.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Nakamura-san. Kuroko Tetsuya._

Klik.

 _Keberuntunganmu hari ini, kami. Selamat ulang tahun. Midorima Shintarou._

Klik.

' _Met ultah. Murakibara Atsushi._

Klik.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, sukses! Aomine Daiki._

Klik.

 _Nakamuracchi, happy birthdaaaay! Sukses selalu! Alamat surelku ini hadiahnya, ya. Email pribadi, lho, ini! Kise Ryouta._

"…"

"Nih," Kuroko menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. "Tisu."

Rio tersenyum. Tetapi diterimanya juga tisu itu karena air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipi. Ditatapnya satu per satu teman barunya itu. Setelah ini mereka akan berpisah, dan bisa jadi mereka tidak akan diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi. Tetapi Rio tidak akan melupakan mereka, tidak akan pernah. Ia berharap pula mereka melakukan hal yang sama.

Dengan satu gerakan, ia mendorong kue agar tepat berada di posisi tengah. "Ambil sepotong dan makanlah."

" _Nggak_ perlu disuruh dua kali, mah," Aomine mengambil satu.

"Dua, boleh, 'kan?"

Rio tertawa. Mengangguk, sebelum ikut mengambil sepotong dan memakannya.

 **Tamat.**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis:  
**

 **Halooo! Saya pulang (?) XD Merasa bersalah kemarin melewatkan ulang tahun gadis bandel yang satu ini (...) Fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini pada 2017, salam kenal!**


End file.
